


The winner takes it all

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Wings, Established Relationship, FicFacer$2018, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Soulmates, touch of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Cas is keeping secrets, but what's new? Balthazar and John are missing, Demons are suspected but since the Demon wars, they're rarely seen out of hell. Will the boys find out or will they be found before Cas has to spill? Will Sam ever get the grass stains out of his jeans? Will Dean ever let Cas watch a movie that doesn't contain cowboys? Who knows but the ride sure will be fun!





	1. DEAN: Ass on the grass

The sun caressed glittering wings as the angels flew through the midday sky.

“Gabe!” Sam screamed for the third time, “Put me down!” 

The angel laughed, swooped low to the ground then dropped Sam unceremoniously onto the manicured lawn. Castiel landed carefully next to his brother, placing a grinning Dean gently to the grass. It was feet, not ass first as had been instructed. Dean glanced over his dishevelled sibling as he stood with a huff. Both him and Cas were trying desperately not to laugh. Dean's hand trailed carefully down Cas’ pure white wings. It was always with an absent mind, something automatic he did for comfort. They were so soft and Cas always left them out after lessons so Dean could touch them. There was something soothing about their caress on his skin. 

“Why can’t you be normal?” Sammy cursed as he rubbed grass trimmings from his knees and bugs from his hair. 

With a flash of teeth, Gabe replied, “You wouldn’t love me if I was normal.”

The cloud cover became denser and rain threatened. So far it had been a perfectly average day at the Hunter Academy of Kansas. As the most prestigious school of its kind in the country, they were lucky to go there. Both brothers had full scholarships because their parents were Hunter Council members. The building was beautiful, not that Dean would ever say it aloud. The gothic style spires and huge windows were awe inspiring. There was something formidable about the old place, something which had Dean wanting to stay forever. It felt like a home away from home, safe and secure, like while they were here nothing could hurt them. It probably helped that this is where he and Cas had been paired. This is where they’d had their first, well, everything. Memories filled every room and he was pained to have to graduate this year. Leaving would be difficult.

“Gabriel.” A stern but light voice called from behind them. It snapped Dean from his thoughts, “That is not how we handle our charges, is it?” 

Cas watched Gabe’s face change. In an instant, his expression moved from 'grinning lunatic' to 'chastised puppy'. It made Sam furious which induced a sadistic need to laugh in Dean. 

“No Ms Hanscum. I apologise, Sam is… tall. It’s difficult to keep him in one place without dropping him, he’s squirmy.”

Dean snickered at Gabriel’s comment, more because Sam’s face was a picture, he was sure Gabe would pay for that later. Ms Hanscum was trying her best not to laugh. It only encouraged Gabriel who was picking loose feathers from his black wings with a wry smile. 

The short blond woman frowned, “I understand that but you do need to learn better control. Take some tips from Castiel, he and Dean had a spiffy time today. I wasn’t once worried about brains being splattered all over my freshly cut grass.”

Gabe frowned, mild horror filling his expression, “I wouldn’t ever actually drop Sam.” 

Remorse showed on her face. The angels were fiercely protective of their soul mates and none more so than Gabriel.

“Of course not. I was concerned though boyo. It’s my job to prepare you for the world, it's not all fun and games out there you know.” Her eyes were kind as she patted his arm. Clearly, she was forgetting that Gabriel was an archangel. He was several thousand years old and had been through the Demon wars. 

Sam’s hostile demeanour fell away as he moved in and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist. Dean could see the playful glint in Gabriel's eyes, he’d manufactured the whole thing to stop Sam being mad at him. The angel exchanged a glance with him and winked. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, damn, he had Sam wrapped around his little finger. 

“It’s okay Gabe, I trust you,” Sam whispered as Gabe nuzzled into his chest. The love on Gabe’s face had Dean turning away, nope, didn’t need to see anyone looking at his bro like that, gross. Even though Gabe played the trickster he sincerely loved Sam. Dean appreciated but, Nah, he didn’t need to see it. 

Cas moved towards the pair, “Come on, we should get food. It’s been a long morning.”

Dean moved in and took his hand. It made them both shudder when their skin touched even after all this time and Dean smiled. They walked towards the food hall together and he sighed to himself. They’d been together for years now but it still blew his mind. Not only had he been paired with such an amazing angel but that they were also soul mates. It was perfect. 

“You have that look again.” He said gripping Cas’ hand tighter. 

“What look?”

“The ‘I don’t know how this happened' look.’”

Cas shrugged, his white shirt pulling tight across his toned chest, “Well I waited and watched you-”

“-Through a thousand lifetimes until this one clicked and you knew. It all seems like a dream. I know Cas and it’s still cute.”

The angel didn’t blush but would have if he could, “You won’t understand Dean. I watched your incarnations live and die… this life was the one you were truly destined for.”

“I know, that why I got an angel.”

Cas smiled, “And now you’ll live as long as I do.”

The air shifted and suddenly Cas was flying and not of his own volition. A large body slammed into him at high speed carrying his winded form down the lawns into the damp soil. Once he’d got his bearings the angel threw a bulky hunter off him. The human had a death wish for attacking an angel but thankfully Dean got to him first.

“Benny!” He yelled and wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend. So much for protecting his angel but he knew Cas was smiling on the inside. Dean missed his friend when he wasn’t around, he and Anna had been on training missions for the last few days. They’d barely been able to catch up at evening meals. Cas made his way over to Anna brushing dirt from his wings and folding them away to invisibility. Dean stifled a giggle. That would get him in trouble later but it was always hilarious when Cas was caught unaware. Cas' answering glare had him turning to his friend quickly. Yup, he was a dead man.


	2. CAS: What a lovely dog house.

“Benny, he’s going to retaliate one day.” Anna chastised her human with a smile as she embraced Cas’ dirty chest. 

“Cas is cool, we’re cool right Cas?” He winked as he started to talk to Dean. 

Annoyance rolled from Cas in waves. How the hell did the human do that? A human should not be able to sneak up on him like that, he was sure it had something to do with Anna. One day, he promised himself, he’d figure it out.

“How have you been my brothers?” Anna asked him as Gabe moved over to where they stood. The archangel watched longingly as Sam walked towards Benny. Cas felt the smile on his face, he was so glad his brother was happy.

“I’m great Anna Banana” Gabe replied with a smile.

Cas rolled his eyes, “We are well, thank you, sister. How is your pairing going?” 

Anna smiled, “Benny is a wonderful hunter yet I feel that it will be a purely platonic relationship.”

“That’s the norm,” Cas replied with a puzzled frown. It was their norm as a group to be in romantic relationships with their charges. For the rest of the hunters, this wasn’t the case. Anna had assumed her pairing would be the same but it seemed that wasn’t happening.

“Yeah, and don’t you have a crush on Charlie anyway?” Gabe added. 

“I may have but she is not aware of it so please keep that to yourself, Gabriel.” 

Cas grinned and then remembered the last conversation he’d had with Anna as his smile faded, “Did you find him?”

“John Winchester?” Anna clarified, “No. Not yet.”

“And Balthazar?” Cas asked.  
.  
“No, neither of them.”

“John and B are missing?” Gabe asked with a hiss, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t want to raise concern, Gabriel. The Hunters Guild are looking for him, we didn’t wish to worry Sam and Dean while they were in their final weeks of school.”

“And you couldn’t trust me not to tell them?” he replied with an angry bite to his words.

“It’s not about trust brother, it’s about the need to know and you didn’t need to know.” Cas rolled his eyes almost painfully, why was everything always about Gabriel?

The reaction seemed to stoke Gabe’s fury, “Wait, so I didn’t need to know that my charges father was missing? That a member of the Guild Council was missing? No, I’m just one of the only archangels on earth, I don’t need to know at all. Also, they’re not children Anna, they’re grown men and they’re going to be pissed.”

“Hardly, Sam turned eighteen last week.” She huffed, “They’re little more than boys.”

Cas objected, “They’re hunters, their age wasn’t my concern and you need to get over your prejudice about that. They simply don’t need the worry, that was my issue, Gabriel. Sam was starting first year exams and he was stressed enough. Tell me you wouldn’t have felt obliged to tell him had you known?”

Ignoring the question because he knew Cas was right, Gabe replied, “This is going to backfire. Have you never seen, oh I don’t know, any movie ever made where someone hides something to protect someone they love? It literally always ends badly.” 

“That doesn’t happen in any of the movies I watch with Dean,” Cas replied, confused.

“Ugh.” Gabe said as he rolled his eyes, “That’s because your boyfriend is obsessed with cowboys. Maybe ask for a little more romance or comedy fewer chaps next time?”

“Is this important right now?” Anna interjected, her blue suit wrinkling as she folded her arms.

“No, it’s not. We are going to tell them.” Cas replied with a frown. 

Gabe seemed relieved as his brow relaxed, “When?”

“Tonight.” 

Anna unfolded her arms, “We said we wouldn't-”

Grimacing, Cas slid his hands into the pockets of his brown trench-coat, “I know but he’s right. Dean’s going to be furious I kept it from him this long.”

“It’s our job to protect them so that they can fight the darkness Castiel.” 

Cas felt torn, Anna had a point but when did you stop trying to protect the people you love? When did simply trust that they could handle the information?

“I am aware of our sworn duty but Dean is also my boyfriend and trust is important.” His reply was a whisper as the word ‘trust’ bounced around in his mind creating a guilty ache in his chest.

Gabe turned to Anna, “Have you kept this from Benny?”

Nodding, she replied, “Of course, he would feel the need to tell Dean.”

“Brace yourself for the backlash Sis, he’s going to be pissed.” Gabe slid his hands into his jean pockets echoing Cas' stance. 

“Benny will be logical-”

Cas interjected, “Not about Dean. Not about the Winchesters, you know that.”

“Fine, we’ll tell them later.” She added with a forlorn expression. Anna was still learning the finer nuances of human emotions. Sometimes they missed things because they just weren't human. 

Cas knew the boys would be mad they had kept the secret but as Anna said it was their duty to protect them. If John was found alive and well there was no need to put Dean and Sam through any pain or concern. The angels were as old as time and had a different perspective on life and emotions. Sometimes it caused problems. Dean would be angry but he seemed to forgive Cas quicker than anyone else so he hoped it would apply this time. Once they were done talking they walked as a unit over to get some food. As always arriving at the lunch hall overwhelmed Cas’ senses. Angels and humans were milling around, the smell of food and the sound of happy chatter rolled over him. Dean pulled him to the burger stand. The hunter mulled over the choices before deciding on the same bacon cheeseburger he always had. With plates piled high, they made their way to the comfortable seating. Large sofas were paired with raised tables so they could eat comfortably. They filled the room making it feel less like a school. As they sat Cas froze. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Dean who glanced over with a confused expression mid-bite.

“Huh?”

“Boys. Angels.” The latter exchanged an ‘oh shit’ look.

“Uncle Bobby? What are you doing here.” It was the older man's turn to look surprised. 

“Cas didn’t tell you?” 

Dean glanced at his boyfriend who was suddenly admiring the back of his hand with a deep fascination. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Your dad went on a hunting trip a few days ago and hasn’t checked in.”

Sam looked over with a concerned glance and Cas could almost feel Dean’s annoyance at being kept out of the loop. As always he tried to defend Cas, “Sometimes he gets wrapped up-”

Bobby cut him off, “He was chasing Demons.”

Standing hard, Dean slammed his food down and growled in Cas’ direction, “Stay here.” They stood and walked away with their Uncle without a backwards glance. Anna, Gabe, Benny and Cas stood watching them leave. 

“You guys are in the dog house.” Benny drawled. 

“Ha.” Gabe laughed dryly, “We’re at the top of shit mountain without a rope, you mean?”

Benny chucked, “Yeah that too.” Then turned to his angel, “And don’t think I’m not pissed woman.”

“Benny I-” Anna started but he glared, rolled his eyes and walked towards the doors. 

“This isn’t ideal,” Cas whispered.

“ Understatement of the fucking year, Cas,” Gabe growled. 

Swallowing hard, Cas stared at the door. Yeah, maybe it was.


	3. DEAN: Life is just a dream

“He lied to me.” Dean hissed as Benny closed the door. The three men stared at him with raised brows. 

“That’s not important ri-”

Dean spun on his brother, “It’s not important Sammy? Cas lied to me.”

Huffing, Sam frowned, “Yeah and Gabe lied to me and Anna lied to Benny. All the angels are in the dog house, Dean.” 

Opening his mouth to reply was met with hostility from Benny, “And don’t say it’s different brother because it’s not. I know you and Cas are soul-bonded or whatever but we all feel done over by them right now.”

A wave of regret filled him as he glanced around the room, “Okay, yeah. I’m just pissed.”

“We all are,” Sam added.

Bobby shrugged, “Not me, I knew.” The three young men glared at him and rolled their eyes. 

“They didn’t want to worry you, they’re ancient, they don’t think about it like you do. Now get over it. We have to find John and B.”

The boys took a minute to stare at their Uncle but concern for John kicked in and Dean shook off his annoyance. The others followed quickly. Not much could take down an angel and a hunter who was as good as his Dad, it was worrying them all. Benny settled into one of the sofas. The room was comfortable, a spare office where meetings could be held on short notice. There were large green chairs and an open fireplace which was cold at that moment. 

“If someone took down B, it’s got to be bad,” Sam whispered as he slouched in on of the chairs, echoing Dean earlier thought and it hit home how bad this could be.

“Not necessarily, it might just be warding or something stopping them leaving?” Dean replied as he leaned next to the old stone fireplace. They stood in silence hoping that was the case but knowing it probably wasn’t. 

“We have a starting point so let's not think about that until we know more.” Bobby’s words reassured them yet his eyes held a dread he couldn’t speak.

They spent over an hour planning. Bobby explained how they’d detected demon activity. It was almost unheard of due to the Demon war hundreds of years ago. The gates had been locked and hell was more difficult to get out of than taxes. They’d send John to look into it and he hadn’t checked in as usual. His hunt had begun in Iowa, why demons were in Iowa no one had any idea. There wasn’t anything in Iowa but overly friendly people and farmland. Yet that's where it had taken him and John would follow the trail to wherever it led. 

“Now you boys gear up.” Bobby ordered, “We leave in a few hours. Oh and makeup with your guardians will ya, we’ll need them.”

Sam frowned, “But-”

“No buts, the council won't agree for you to go by yourselves.”

Dean’s anger rose, “Fine but I’m not talking to him.”

The others laughed as they left the room. What? He wasn’t speaking to Cas, nope, not happening. The annoyance and hurt flooded back as he walked down the corridor. Dean went to their room instead of to class to find Cas. Annoyingly, the angel was in their room prepping for the hunt as he arrived.

“Dean, I-”

The hunter turned on his boyfriend, “You LIED to me.”

Cas frowned, “No, I just didn’t say anything. It was an omission.”

“That’s the same!” 

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Cas closed the gap and stood inches from Dean. He was so perfect this close, those lips and his beautiful blue-

“Stop trying to distract me.” It was supposed to be a growl but it was more of a purr. Damn the soul bond, he wanted to be mad. His heart pounded and before he could say another work Cas lips were pressed against his. It always felt like lightning struck twice as their skin touched. Love and the feeling of home flooded Dean’s heart. There was no other way to describe being around Cas, it was like all those love songs he used to scoff at. All those poems he never really got made sense and the soul bond made their pairing unbreakable. They would always be together. As he stepped back it was a conscious effort not to bask in the glow of the kiss. He frowned so that Cas knew he was still upset but the angel saw it coming. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas sighed, it was a harsh, pained sound, “I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“I-”

“Not talking to him huh?” Sam’s amused voice came from the doorway. 

Dean rolled his eyes and then glared. Sam was leaning into Gabriel and they raised their eyebrows together.

“You can’t ever stay mad at him.” Gabe laughed, “I don’t know why you try.”

“I can stay mad.” Dean retorted. “Anyway, you two seem to be okay too.” 

“Yeah well, I’m more mature than you obviously.” Sam sneered.

Dean wanted to tear them a new one but he was outnumbered. Had also been caught kissing Cas so he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. 

“Whatever.” He replied, “Are you ready?” 

They all nodded and stepped aside. Bobby waited for them in the foyer of the school with more equipment than they usually took. Demons required extra precautions. Following another briefing about what they were maybe walking into the angels blinked them to Iowa. 

_____________

The beach was great. The sun was shining and Dean woke slowly to the sound of waves. Wait. This wasn’t right. What the hell was happening? Where was Cas? Why was he sitting with sand under his toes and a high hot sun baking his skin? This definitely wasn’t Iowa.

“Dean?” a familiar voice rang out. 

“Dad?” he replied, amazed but wary. This was too easy. 

“Dean!” A dishevelled form raced across the beach towards him and Dean stared in awe.

“Dad!” he yelled as they embraced hard. The impact of his Dad ‘s hug rocked him in his boots as they shifted in the sand. 

John stepped back to look at his boy, “How did you get here?” 

“Er, not sure.” He mused taking in the turquoise ocean, “Where exactly is here?” 

John frowned “Not sure. You don’t know? How did you find me?”

“I didn’t, I just woke up here,” Dean replied as he tried to mentally contact Cas and received nothing but static. Fuck, that wasn’t good. 

“Can you sense Cas?” John asked, “Have you seen B? I haven’t seen him in… it feels like forever.” Pain crossed his weather-worn features as he huffed and fell ass first into the sand. Bracing his head in his hands, his Dad seemed exhausted. 

Dean took in his fathers' worn clothes, the straggly facial hair and asked, “Dad, how long do you think you’ve been here?”

John gazed up at him as he sat and replied, “Months? I don’t know time passes differently here.” 

“You’ve been gone a few days,” Dean replied.

“That can’t be right.” 

“Dad, I swear, you’ve been gone a few days, something weird is going on.” 

An intense pressure had Dean falling to his knees in agony. 

“Son of a bitch,” he growled

“Dean?” Cas’ voice whispered through his mind. 

“Cas?”

“Dean!” The angel's voice was urgent.

“Where are you?” 

“In the real world, hold on we’re working-” Cas’ mental voice cut off suddenly and anger rose in Dean’s gut. 

“Son? Was that Cas?”

Nodding, Dean stood and began to walk towards the trees for some cover. The sun was baking and Dean wasn’t dressed for a day at the beach. 

“Cas said he was in the real world, so whatever this is it’s not real.” 

John’s eyes became wide and he pointed sharply, “Look!” 

As he turned Dean could see a shimmer in the landscape. It looked like a mirage but had the faces of the people they were missing. Cas, Benny, Anna, Sam and Gabe all flashed like a dream within the shimmering cloud. It hovered over the sand like a mysterious and distorted television screen. Dean tried to focus on Cas but the pain that echoed in his mind forced him to fall to his knees once more. The Cas in the mirage winced and Anna patted his shoulder. 

“Yes, they are trying their best aren’t they?” A snide voice chuckled. 

Dean whipped around and stood ready to defend himself. Then realised he had no guns or knives which had been on him at the time of his abduction.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The man who Dean didn’t recognise chuckled then straightened the lapel of his 1920’s style suit, “I’m an old friend of Castiel’s.” 

Dean frowned slightly and added his patented sneer, “ What do you want?”

“Castiel’s pain and eventual agonising death.” He smirked, “The easiest way for me to achieve that is to keep you here and let you wither and die out there.”

Dean realised his father was nowhere to be seen, “Where’s my Dad?”

The stocky, well-dressed man paced and shrugged, “Back in the world. I have no need for him now.”

“He was the bait?” Dean asked already knowing the answer.

A savage grin split the man's face, “Yes. Now I’ll leave you, I so dislike monologuing. It’s much more fun watching the angel panic over your fading life signs. Goodbye Dean.” 

Standing on the beach staring at empty space, Dean growled in frustration. He had to get out of there. So he began to walk to the end of the sand but as soon as he did he returned to the exact place he had landed in the beginning. Remembering what the creepy guy said he realised this was probably all in his mind. If his body was in ‘the real world' then there wasn’t going to be a way to physically escape. Wherever here was he was stuck and he simply had to trust the others would free him. The hours passed slowly, he was thirsty but there was no water, hungry but there was no food. The thirst was indescribable and the hunger, the hunger consumed him. It was all he could think about and sure he always thought about food but this was a constant gnawing. The thought chewed at the others in his mind until it was the only thing in his life. Time crawled by and he wondered if he would ever actually die or simply remain starving forever. Days passed, then weeks and he tried to remember that time move differently here. In the real world, it had only been hours. The others were working on getting him out of wherever this was, he just needed to hold on. Anger and frustration ruled him, he lacked patience at the best of times but feeling helpless was not in his wheelhouse. It was three weeks after his arrival when he started to hear the voices.

“Dean will pull through Cas. We killed Loki and broke the curse-”

Something smashed loudly disturbing Dean’s rest. Cas’ loud growl upset him, “ It’s been days! You can’t feel his hunger, Balthazar!”

“I felt it when John was stuck in there Castiel. I know what it’s like.”

The returning sigh was long, “I know…it’s just-”

“You’ve never felt anything like it,” Balthazar replied. 

There was no answer so Dean assumed Cas had nodded his reply. There was a mental weight pressing on him, he wanted to wake up but something was stopping him. 

“Kiss him!” Someone yelled as the door smacked against the wall. The sound ricocheted loudly around the room.

“What are you talking about?” Balthazar replied. 

Anna’s heels clicked across a hard floor, “Cas needs to kiss him.”

“This isn’t a bloody fairytale, sister,” B replied, Dean could hear the smirk. 

“No, but the potion is old magic. It’ll work, what does he have to lose if he tries?” Anna snapped.

“His dignity?” B countered.

Before any other words were exchanged Dean felt the hard press of cool lips on his. An instant it felt like the weight had been lifted, he could breathe easier and then forced his eyes open. The light blinded him for a moment before Cas’ ocean blue's stared back. 

“Dean!” he grinned, relief filling his voice as he wrapped himself around Dean’s aching form. 

“Cas!” he tried to yell but it was more of a whisper. 

Sitting up was hard but eventually, he did and the three angels surrounded him.

“How do you feel?” Anna asked. 

Frowning, Dean self-assessed, “Fine but I could murder a -”

B’s hand flew out with a large brown bag at the end, the smell of food hit him like a train and he became ravenous. 

“-Bacon Cheeseburger?” 

Dean choked back a grateful sob, “Thanks B.”

“Don’t get all mushy Winchester, cry on the inside like winner.”

A laugh pushed its way up Dean’s throat as he took his first bite, it was like heaven. Beefy, bacony, cheesy, heaven. 

__________________________  
Epilogue. 

That night they sat around the fireplace in the great hall of the school curled up together. John told them about how they had been lured out to Iowa and Balthazar had been trapped. The walls of the cabin had been covered in ancient runes. Once the angel was out of the picture it had been easy to dose John with a potion to make him sleep. His consciousness had been pushed to another realm which would ultimately cause the slow death of his body. His mind would fight to stay alive but fail. B made his side of the tale light-hearted but they could all tell that he was furious. More so that a demi-god like Loki had gotten the drop on him.

“And that’s when you lot saved my ass.” B finished, “I’d almost got it too.”

They all laughed. The runes had been unbreakable from the inside but they allowed B to joke off his frustration. Cas had explained to Dean what it was like for them to feel helpless and it sounded like the worst thing in the world. It was one thing to be human and have your control taken away but to be an angel with near unlimited capabilities? Well, that was brutal on the psyche. 

Dean recounted what he remembered of his time locked in his head but kept it clinical. Reliving the hunger that gnawed at his soul and was not something he wanted to talk about just yet, or maybe ever. Cas wrapped around him tightly as they lay on the sofa and his family surrounded them on all sides. This was heaven right here, friends, family and beer, nothing would ever convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things, thank you to everyone who sent in messages of love and support, these last six months have been bloody brutal. 
> 
> This piece is for Rose, thank you for bidding on me and raising $10 for Random Acts! The new FicFacer$ auction will be coming soon! Watch my Tumblr or the Destiel groups for news! 
> 
> Thank again, I love you all!


End file.
